puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Duchess Lola
Not to be confused with Princess Lola. Duchess Lola is a red-point Siamese cat and the Duchess of Servaport. She bears the Compassion Crystal, a bright magenta, heart-shaped jewel. Physical Appearance Lola has a lean frame, and has short, sleek cream fur with colourpoint markings the colour of salmon. She has rather large ears and ocean-blue eyes. As she got older, the tips of her ears and tail and the colour of her eyes start to fade. Personality When Lola was young, she was very cheerful and optimistic. She‘d have an interest in anything she can think of and is not afraid to lend a helping paw, especially to her older sister. However, in her later years, she is more lackadaisical, mostly due to her old age, and usually has her grandniece Helena do all the dirty work for her. She also frequently daydreams, as she always thinks about random positive things and explains them to her grandchildren. Biography Lola Tomlin was born on P.T. 2557 (1933) to Queen Amalia and King Carl, along with her siblings, Melissa, Cole, and Lincoln. She is the second youngest out of her siblings. For most of her childhood, Lola lived under the shadow of her sister, as Melissa was the heir apparent and had the responsibility, but Lola was a very cheerful cat indeed. She'd always win everyone's hearts with her smile and charm. Lola developed an interest in the Pocket Kingdom's politics, and would attend every Parliament meeting that her mother and Bryan held. Lola met another cat, named Harry, who is a handsome grey-and-white tabby American Wirehair with mesmerizing green eyes. Their relationship eventually became stronger, to the point where Harry proposes to Lola, to which she accepts. Lola and Harry were married on P.T. 2577 (1953) at age 20, mere months before her mother's death. She and her husband earned the title as Duke and Duchess of Servaport, with Lola receiving the Compassion Crystal. During the party celebrating their wedding, her brother, Cole, met his future wife, Susan, and her sister, Melissa, met her future husband, Leon. Sadly, Lola's mother, Ava, passed away after she had a heart attack in late P.T. 2577. Lola's sister, Melissa, inherited the Friendship Heart from her mother and became the Crown Princess, until she was crowned Queen of the Pocket Kingdom. Within 10 years of Lola and Harry's marriage, she eventually became pregnant with her and Harry's first litter of kittens. Lola had a difficult labour, although she made it just fine. She gave birth to five kittens: three girls and two boys, named Claudia, Madelyne, Amara, David, and Louis, on P.T. 2587 (1963). Lola's job being a mother was very complicated, as she had so many children to take care of, but she later got used to it. But things got worse when she was expecting another litter... Lola then became pregnant with her second litter, two years after the birth of her first one, this time with fewer kittens expected. Lola gives birth to twin daughters, Margot and Petri, on P.T. 2589 (1965). Unlike her previous delivery, the second one wasn't as difficult, due to the fact it was only two kittens, instead of five. Lola decides she won't have anymore children, since she already has seven. Section of bio coming soon Lola became a widow when her husband, Harry, passed away from natural causes on P.T. 2633 (2009) at age 79. Her grandniece, Helena, now cares for her. Gallery DuchessLolaSims.png LolaCat.jpg DuchessLola.jpg 1E637A83-0204-44C4-A3BE-8E6E2BDF1431.jpeg|What live action Duchess Lola would look like |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Trivia She is the oldest member of the Tomlin dynasty that is still alive. Category:Feline Category:Females Category:New characters Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Duchess Category:Canidance for becoming canon. Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:VanillaFlare Category:Tomlin Category:Characters Category:Article list Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Colourpoint Cats